


It's been Twenty Years and Not A Day Goes By That I Don't Miss Him

by pottersbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ! - Freeform, A - Freeform, AND ALBUS FINDS HIM, AND BRINGS GEORGE AND LEE TO HIM!, AT - Freeform, Hogwarts, fred - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, is - Freeform, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is currently in his first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he and his newfound friend, Scorpius go to lunch, they come across someone his Uncle lost many years ago during the war.





	It's been Twenty Years and Not A Day Goes By That I Don't Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a sneaky adaptation of a Sirius quote ;)

Albus and Scorpius walked up through the Great Hall to go to lunch.

 

“Harry?”

 

Albus turned around at the mention of his father’s name. He looked to the floating man behind him, who looked somewhat excited.

 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m Harry’s son, Albus,” the ghost’s face dropped. “Were you looking for someone?”

 

“I was looking for George! He’s my twin brother, see-”

 

“Uncle Fred?” Albus whispered, holding his hands up to his mouth. “Is it really you? Fred? Fred Weasley?”

 

The ghost looked affronted. “Yes, it is I! The legendary Fred Weasley you all heard about!” He frowned. “You  _ have  _ heard about me, haven’t you?”

 

Albus fidgeted with his robe sleeve, not meeting Fred’s eyes. “Well,  _ all  _ of us have. I really don’t know how else to say this, uncle, but you were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in nineteen ninety-eight.”

 

His uncles face dropped. “ _ That’s _ why I haven’t been able to eat!” Albus and Scorpius shared a look, repressing smiles. “You can laugh. George and I were lived to make people laugh.”

 

“I hardly see him,” Albus whispered. “He’s got two children now. Twins. They’re called Fred and Roxanne.”

 

“Who’s the mum?” His uncle’s ghost was bobbing up and down excitedly. 

 

“Angelina Johnson, she is a very lovely aunty, James, Lily and I always love our visits,” Albus was grinning now, looking up at his dead uncle. “I know what I should do! There’s a Quidditch match coming up in a few days! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! Roxanne and Fred are beaters for Gryffindor! I’ll send Uncle George an owl!”

 

“Really?” His uncle’s face, contorted with happiness, was shining brightly.

 

“Yeah! The match is also on the first of April! Your’s and Uncle George’s birthday! It’ll be a great surprise for both of you!”

 

“Albus! Wait! Could you also write to Lee Jordan? I haven’t seen them both in ages and I -” 

 

“Of course!”

*****

 

“Scorp, Uncle George hasn’t replied to my owl yet and the match is tomorrow!” 

 

“Albus, it’s okay, calm down!”

  
Albus frantically shuffled through all his mail, looking at names on letters twice over, before throwing them onto his toast.

 

“Albus Potter!” The Headmistresses voice rang through the Great Hall, ceasing everyone’s conversations. “A letter from your Uncle!”

 

“OH!” Albus scrambled off the bench and tried to make his way up to the teacher’s table nonchalantly, but rushed up the last minute, snatching the letter away from McGonagall’s hand’s and ripping the envelope open as he walked back to Scorpius.

 

_ Dear Albus, _

 

_ I would love to come and watch the match! It would be so lovely to see you, James and Lily again! It’s also a great birthday present. _

 

_ I’ll come down to the school at ten o’clock tomorrow! _

 

_ Love, _

_ Uncle George.  _

 

“Scorpius!” Albus exclaimed, running back to the Slytherin table. “He wrote back! He’s coming here tomorrow!”

 

Albus sat back down and shuffled through the rest of his letters. He found Lee Jordan’s one and rushed off to the entrance hall. His uncle was floating on his back, holding his hands infront of his face.

 

“Uncle! He replied! He’s coming here tomorrow! Lee Jordan is coming as well!” His uncle’s ghost bobbed in excitement.

 

“What time- I want to see them both before the match,” Albus grinned up at him, shaking his head.

 

“What I want to do is, bring him and Lee up to the stands, then after the match is finished, I’m gonna bring them here,” He paused from breathing so hard. “I’m going to stamp my feet twice and then clap -” He did just that and his Uncle nodded. “-  _ you _ , are going to be in the Great Hall.  _ But  _ when I do the stomp clap, I want you to come out of the Hall and surprise your brother!”

 

“I can’t wait to see them! It’s been - what year is it?”

 

“It’s twenty- eighteen. I’m in my first year at Hogwarts!”

 

His uncle’s face dropped. “Twenty years? I’ve been gone for twenty years?” 

 

“Everytime I go and see Uncle George, he always tells James, Lily and I great stories about you and him!” Albus was bobbing on his feet, looking up at Fred. 

 

*****

 

The next morning, Albus woke up at the crack of dawn. He dragged on his robes and hopped out the common room, pulling on his shoes. 

 

He skidded round the corner and ran face first into someone. He looked up and came face to face with his Uncle.

 

“Uncle George!” Albus wrapped his arms around his uncle’s waist and hugged him hard. “I haven’t seen you in ages! Happy Birthday by the way!”

 

“Albus, don’t remind me! I’m getting too old,” Albus grinned up at his uncle and dragged him into the Great Hall.

 

“I have an awesome surprise for you after the Quidditch match!” 

 

*****

Lee Jordan turned up and commentated on the match, for old times sake.

 

Ravenclaw won three hundred and seventy to two hundred and forty.

 

Albus was happily walking between his Uncle and Lee. As they entered the Entrance Hall, Albus stopped the two men. 

 

“You’re both going to love this surprise,” He whispered. He stamped his feet and then clapped loudly, the sound echoing through the corridors. 

 

“Mister Potter! There is no need for that racke- OH MY!” The Headmistress was standing next to Lee Jordan, looking just as gobsmacked as everyone else.

 

“Fred?” His uncle said into the silence. Albus looked up and saw Fred hovering in front of George, a nervous grin on his face. 

 

“Hey Georgie, it’s nice to see you.”

 

Lee Jordan was opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. George rounded on Albus.

 

“Is this some sort of sick joke? Bringing someone in to dress up as Fred? How- how  _ dare  _ you,” Albus felt tears pricking his eyes. He had never seen his uncle this angry before. Fred’s ghost bobbed nervously.

 

“N-no, I was walking in for lunch the other day, with Scorp and Uncle Fred called me Harry- by accident. We started to talk and I said to him maybe I could get you and Lee down here to see him. He misses you so much. I just wanted to make you happy, uncle George,” Albus looked up hesitantly. “You always talk about the awesome thing you and Fred did while you were here and I wanted you to see him again. I-I’m sorry.”

 

Albus started to walk away, tears streaming down his face. “Albus, wait.”

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Ginny’s gonna kill me,” Albus managed to let out a gurgle of a laugh, his uncle ruffled his hair. George turned to Fred, inhaling. “Hey, Freddie.”

 

*****

 

Albus and George wrote to each other frequently after that. George came to the castle almost every week to see his dead brother, as did the rest of the Weasley Family. His grandmother, Molly, burst into tears and attempted to hug Fred’s ghost before shivering and stepping back causing everyone to laugh tearily. 

 

*****

 

One day, years after Albus had graduated from Hogwarts, he visited George again, now fifty.

 

“When I die, Al, I want to be taken to Hogwarts. So I can be with him,” he coughed. “Before the war, I never spent a day without him. I spent twenty without him after the war. But, thanks to you, I was with him again.”

 

Albus felt his eyes wetting again. “Okay, just-just tell me when you’re going to die so we can at least take you there.”

 

They both laughed.

  
  



End file.
